Wireless communications between sender and receiver stations can be highly directional, especially when the sender and receiver stations communicate according to protocols that use higher frequencies, such as 60 GHz used with the 802.11ad and 802.11ay protocols. As such sender and receiver stations generally include antenna arrays having sectors that can be operated directionally, the sender and receiver stations generally attempt to “train” each other to communicate effectively, for example by using beamforming training (“TRN”) fields. However, such beamforming training can be inefficient as it generally occurs in a dedicated beamforming training interval during which payload data, and the like, is not exchanged.